Paintball Party
by LauraRasmussen
Summary: Jez   Morgead   Paintball guns   Thierry's closet. 'Nuff said. ;D


So. I'm currently on the road as I write this, heading back to Indiana. And I have PROMISED that I will sit here until I write something to update. So everyone, thank x-blackmeadow-x for picking the couple, Jezzie and Morgy. (: She also, in a sense, created the ending. ;D

Love ya, Cesc!

**Paintball Party**

Jez slipped into the closet, a sly grin slowly edging its way onto her face. She quickly ducked behind several suits hanging from a rack. The closet was enormous- it was Thierry's, after all.

"He should really put a lock on the door to this thing…there has got to be thousands of dollars 0f clothes and watches in here," Jez muttered. Then she grinned once more…selling expensive watches would make for lovely Christmas shopping cash.

Footsteps in the hall outside caused Jez to bury herself in clothing in a flash. She parted a few suits with her hands and pointed the nose of her gun towards the door, but far enough back so it was out of sight.

The door slowly opened, shedding rays of golden light from the hall around the closet. Jez heard the footsteps walk in, and halt. She knew that whoever was there was looking around the room, searching for a hidden person named Jez.

Jez's breathing slowed, and she listened as the footsteps grew closer to where she was. She pulled her gun back in a sudden jerk, causing the figure to rush in and part the hanging suits. His gun was pointed away from Jez, giving her the perfect opening.

With a clean shot in mind, she pulled the trigger, aiming at his chest. Within seconds, he had fallen backwards onto the ground, a large splatter of red covering his torso.

Jez summersaulted towards him, tucking her gun to her chest and rolling with precision. She landed directly on top of him, just as she had planned.

Leaning in to look him in the eyes, Jez lowered her face so her lips just barely brushed his. She smiled a cunning smile; a Cheshire cat smile.

"I win," she whispered.

She then quickly stood up, deftly stretching her back. "Rule numero uno: don't mess with Jez in paintball, Morgy."

Morgead stood up, bringing his gun with him. "No," he said, "Rule number one: never leave your gun on the floor, even when you think you've won." With a cocky smile and quick reflexes, he aimed the gun towards Jez's chest, and pulled the trigger.

Jez, however, had been expecting this, for Morgead was utterly predictable in moments such as this, and easily dodged the 'bullet'.

She laughed, and reached for her gun. "It's on!"

Jez fired five times, hitting Morgead with three paintballs. "Your face is pretty colourful! Maybe you're a clown?" Jez laughed, and ducked as he fired bright blue paintballs at her hair.

"Perhaps your hair is _too_ red…maybe you'd like some green on top? Then you can be a living tomato," Morgead said, and laughed. Quickly enough, however, he abruptly stopped, realizing what he'd said. "Jez, I didn't mean anything…"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME _FAT_?" Jez screamed. "I don't THINK so!"

She launched herself at him, going in for a snap kick to his head.

Morgead countered the attack, grabbing her ankle and lifting her in midair.

Jez looked at him, eyes fluttering. She smiled a seductive smile this time, fooling him. He set her on her feet, and leaned in to kiss her, when she kicked him.

"Boom. Right where the sun don't shine," Jez laughed.

Morgead fell to his knees, gasping for air.

Jez chuckled, patted his head, and left the room, taking both paintball guns with her.

She was stopped in the hallway, however, by a passing Thierry, who noticed the paintball guns in her hand.

"PLEASE tell me you didn't play inside while I was gone!" He asked, giving Jez a look of authority.

Jez looked away and ruffled her hair with one hand while the others held tight to the guns.

"We didn't…shoot anyone…"

Thierry sighed, and finished the sentence for her. "But each other. And what room did you destroy in the process?"

Jez felt her eyes grow wide. She hadn't thought about ruining Thierry's clothes. She'd only thought about winning against Morgead. "Well…" She racked her brain for an escape, searching for a way to lie and clean Thierry's closet before he noticed. Right when she was on the verge of an idea, however, she heard Morgead's voice call through the halls.

"Jez! We should probably clean up Thierry's closet before he gets back…maybe sell a few watches to replace the ruined suits? They look pretty expensive, and he'll be…" Morgead stopped talking when he rounded the corner and saw Thierry standing directly in front of him, a look of pure anger on his face.

"How. Many. Suits. Did. You. Ruin.?" Thierry enunciated each word clearly, stressing every syllable.

Jez and Morgead looked at each other, obviously debating whether to run or not. Before they could reach a decision, however, Thierry spoke once more.

"You will both extract the suits that have been ruined and will get the paint out of them. There is an entire closet of cleaning supplies on the third level of the mansion. Get the paint out, and clean any splatters on the walls, floors, and ceiling. Then you will both go to your room and will not leave for the rest of the night."

"Okay, mom. There are PLENTY of things to do in our room," Morgead said, winked at Jez, and began to walk back toward the closet.

"Morgead, you will be sleeping outside for the next three days. You can use the hose as a shower. Dismissed."

Thierry walked away, leaving a hysterically laughing Jez and a gaping Morgead behind him.


End file.
